


Standing Still

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is ordered not to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Still

"Don’t move," Castiel rasps against Dean’s lips, already Dean feels himself fidget as Cas sinks down to his knees.

"You can do this." That’s Jimmy kissing down Dean’s spine, tiny nips and licks stopping at the small of his back, fingers kneading his ass.

Dean’s fists clench and unclench in anticipation, his breath ragged as he waits for the twins to make their move. Dean can feel their breath ghosting over his skin, knows that if he looks down he’ll see them grinning at one another, no words needed as their eyes explain their next course of action. It’s what they do; exchange words with only a knowing look and it drives Dean up the walls.

Just when the suspense becomes too much, Dean’s plea dies on his lips as simultaneously his cock is engulfed in Castiel’s mouth and Jimmy laps at his hole. The pace is maddening, Jimmy’s thrusts timed perfectly with Castiel’s bobbing head. Dean wonders how long it took the twins to perfect it, how many others they practiced on; the thought leaves him breathless.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean wants to thread his fingers in their hair, hold them in place so he can use their mouths as he pleases but he was instructed not to move. His calves and thighs are burning, shaky as he wills himself to stay upright, hips not thrusting any which way. _Don’t move, don’t move_ a mantra in his head.

"Are you going to come for us, Dean?" Jimmy’s fingers replace his tongue so he can ask, thrusting them deep. "Come down my brother’s throat?" Words punctuated against Dean’s prostate.

" _Shit_." Jimmy’s tongue joins his fingers in Dean’s ass, he’s so fucking _close_. Looking down for the first time Dean’s eyes lock with Castiel’s, his face steeled with concentration as he pushes forward until Dean’s cock is hitting the back of his throat. “Cas.” And then Castiel is swallowing around him, sucking Dean for all he’s worth and Jimmy’s fingers tap against his prostate, tongue circling his rim and that’s it, game fucking over. “Jimmy, fuck.” Dean comes down Castiel’s throat.

His legs feel like jelly, ready to give out but Jimmy is there now holding him up, hand soothingly rubbing his hip as Castiel works one last spurt from him.

"You did very well, Dean." Jimmy kisses his shoulder as Castiel rises to his feet, a wicked grin on his face.

Cas presses his body flushed against Dean’s and brings his brother’s lips to his own, kissing Jimmy over Dean’s shoulder. Jimmy’s hungry growl is an all too knowing sign that Castiel is sharing Dean’s taste. A trickle of come slides down Castiel’s chin and Jimmy quickly chases it back into his twin’s mouth. 

"Mmm yes, Dean." Cas hums happily. "You did very well. " Castiel agrees, capturing Dean’s mouth so he can faintly taste himself as Jimmy ushers them to the bed to lie in a tangled heap.


End file.
